Until We Meet Again
by Do Whatever You Want I'm Dead
Summary: It has been a while since Starkiller, and Rey is training to be a Jedi under Luke Skywalker. She's longing for something, though, and Kylo Ren is about to give her just that... Rated M for this one-shot smut-fest! Hints of BDSM.


**All right, this is my first smut fic, so I'm sticking with a one-shot for this one! Reylo forever!**

 **Yeah, I ship it now. Damn you, Pinterest.**

 **Hope you enjoy, motherfuckers.**

Rey walked into the hut where she was staying during her time on Ach'to, and she was shocked to find Kylo Ren there, sitting on her bed, his mask gone, the scar from the fight on Starkiller looking almost nonexistent and - dare Rey think it - almost hot on him.

"H-h-how did you get here?!" she demanded. "How did you get here without being detected?!"

Kylo chuckled, and Rey did everything she could to keep herself from blushing.

"I have learned so much about the Force since leaving Luke's Jedi Academy," he said, smirking, and Rey knew that she was failing to hide her blush.

"W-w-well why are you here?" she asked, stepping once towards him. "To try to get me to join you and Snoke again?!"

Kylo chuckled again, standing up and walking towards Rey. Rey took a step back, but he got to her before she was able to leave the hut. He put one arm around her waist, the other hand caressing her face. His face was one of a lingering passion, and Rey wondered what he was thinking about. His eyes lingered on her lips, and Rey blushed harder, feeling her ears grow hot.

"No, not that," he said, his voice almost going into a lower register, but definitely at a lower volume now. He brushed her cheek, saying, "I want you, Rey. I couldn't forget you since Starkiller, anything about you. And I can tell..." He leaned towards Rey, and whispered into her ear, "I can tell you want me, too."

"What?!" Rey blushed harder, not even trying to hide it anymore.

The way he was holding her, the way he whispered into her ear, it was stirring up something in Rey that had never been stirred before. She was an innocent among scavengers, and although she had heard about this before, she had never felt it. Everyone back on Jakku simply wasn't that kind of sentient for her. She felt the sparks shoot through her body from where Kylo touched her, even through clothing.

She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, trying to get a grip on herself, but he only held her closer, his grip tighter.

"Oh, Rey," he whispered in her ear. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. I feel it, too."

"How would you know how I feel?!" Rey protested.

"Oh, come on, it's radiating in the Force like a tidal wave from you," Kylo answered frankly, smirking and giving her a look of mischief in his eyes. "Just like then."

"Just like when?" Rey asked, softly this time, confused.

"On Starkiller. In the interrogation room," Kylo reminded her, and she remembered now.

She remembered being in the interrogation chair and remembered him probing her mind. She remembered feeling... almost the same thing she felt now. It had intensified when he took off the mask and revealed his face, although it was nothing compared to right now. Her body was on fire, and it seemed to be... anticipating something. Kylo smirked again.

"Knew it."

Rey didn't try to fight him anymore. She knew that it was useless to fight him, especially when she had left the lightsaber she had with Luke.

"So what do you want?" she asked, looking down at his chest.

"Oh, Rey," he sighed. "You know I already told you. I want _you_."

"Me? Why me?" She was now thoroughly confused. Why would a Knight of Ren, a man who had captured her and taken her to his base, want _her_?

"Because I feel the same way, Rey. I know you feel this for me, and I feel it for you."

Rey would've taken a step back if it wasn't for his grip on her waist. She felt shocked. No one had ever declared this kind of thing to her before, no one. As it was, she had little to no experience in this kind of matter, and she had no idea as to what to do.

She leaned into his chest, whispering, "I've never done this before, Kylo. Any of this."

He held her close, his hands starting to stroke her back, sending more sparks through her body. "I'm not surprised. That's all right; I only know what I've seen in holovids." Rey looked up at him with shock, and he said, "What? If you were living my life, you'd get bored, too."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Kylo."

Kylo took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her, and she stood in shock for a moment before returning the gesture, mimicking him at this point as she didn't know what to do. He took the reins and put both hands on her ass, picking her up. Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around him, feeling something hard pressing against her lower parts. She and he didn't stop kissing, and Kylo brought her to her cot, which was a lot nicer than her makeshift bed on Jakku. It had bedposts, and it had a mattress, and she kept her climbing ropes hung on one of the top bedposts (a leftover from her days as a scavenger). It was enough for her to sleep in, although she had no idea what she would do with Kylo there...

Kylo seemed to notice the ropes, too, because a strange smile took his face. He let go of Rey, took the ropes and divided them into four parts, tying them to the four bedposts.

"What are you doing, Kylo?" Rey asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh, you'll see," he said, taking one of the scraps of clothing and forming it into a similar ropey feel as the climbing ropes. "On the bed," he commanded, and Rey couldn't help but squeak as she did as he ordered, laying on her back.

He undressed her, tied her hands and feet to the four ropes he had put on the bed, and put the cloth rope around her head like a gag. He stopped and looked at Rey, tied up and undressed like this, and he was smiling somewhat sadistically, his eyes pools of lust.

It didn't help that she was loving the feeling of being tied up to her own bed, of having her mouth gagged so that only Kylo could hear her, of being so completely naked in front of him, for him only. It was making her fired up already, and she could feel something wet down under as she looked at Kylo looking at her.

Kylo then took his precious time taking off his clothes, taking off layer after layer of clothing until she could see his scarred chest and abs, his bare skin, and... whatever it was hanging where her lady parts would be.

He noticed her staring and chuckled. "You really don't know anything about this, do you?" he asked, going to the foot of the bed and climbing on there so that Rey would have to look down her body to see him.

Rey shook her head, unable to make a sound.

"Oh, Rey, you have so much to learn," he commented, stroking a finger on the inside of her leg. She let out a moan, and he chuckled again. "So... so much to learn." He brought his face up to her lady parts and asked, "I assume you don't even know the name for this?" He stroked it once with his finger, and Rey moaned again, shaking her head. He chuckled, his breath felt where his finger just was. "I'll tell you. I personally like calling it a pussy, but others have different names, cunt, and vagina among them."

He then stopped talking, licking her... pussy, did he call it? Rey was too stimulated to care... and he didn't stop licking it, sometimes taking long, slow licks, sometimes quick flicks over a spot that REALLY caused Rey to moan in pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked after a particularly loud moan. "That's a clit. It's a huge deal for girls."

He quickly stopped talking, taking his tongue and inserting it into her pussy, and Rey could tell something was coming, she was so close, but she had no idea as to what to do. Kylo seemed to know, and his tongue hit a spot that sent tidal waves of pleasure throughout her body. He kept going and going, his teeth scraping against her clit, and when his tongue hit that spot and his teeth scraped her clit at the same time... it was too much. Rey would've screamed if she wasn't gagged, and her whole body shuddered as she felt the intensity, especially down in her pussy. Once the shuddering was done, Kylo licked twice more before lifting his head.

"Ya like that?" he asked, his mouth covered in something glistening in the near-darkness. The sight was enough to make Rey whimper as she nodded. "Good. I'm glad to know that it makes you orgasm."

Rey had a feeling that what she just felt was an orgasm exactly.

He went farther up the bed, his naked body over hers, and one of his hands supported him while the other started stroking her side and neck, then squeezed her boob, making her moan again. Her nipples were now pointed and sticking upwards, and Kylo took full advantage of that. He then took his still-wet mouth and sucked on the boob he was just working on with his hand, using that hand to now work her other one. Rey was unsure of how to take the torturous pleasure and reasoned (within whatever capacities one could have in such a situation) that he wasn't going to stop unless he felt like it, and she would just have to be left in confusion and pleasure while tied up. She couldn't even focus enough to use the Force to untie the ropes, and she could tell that Kylo knew that exactly.

Kylo then started working on her other boob with his mouth, letting go of her nipple with a pop. He then placed his mouth on her lower neck and sucked hard, drawing out a particularly loud moan, muffled by the gag. Rey was finding it hard to keep her eyes opened through it all, but Kylo didn't seem to care about that, so she let herself do that.

Kylo's voice pulled her back to the moment as he said, "Now this? This is my dick, and I'm going to put it in your pussy. That's how sex is done; it's about time you had it."

She looked at what he was referring to and realized that it was rather large. She would've gasped if not for the gag. She watched as he positioned it, and moaned a bit when he rubbed it on her pussy, then suddenly stopped as he thrust it in so quickly that she couldn't handle it at first. The pain, the pleasure, it was all the same at this point. Kylo kept it in, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the forehead. _Damn, how can he be so rough, yet so gentle?_ was her only thought as he stayed in for a moment longer, the pain giving into pleasure in her body.

He took himself halfway out of her body, then thrust in again, harder this time. He did this again and again and again, each thrust becoming faster, harder, and deeper than the time before. Rey couldn't help but throw her head back and moan as loudly as the gag would allow her to, giving in to the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her pussy, touching her very core. It wasn't too long until she felt her walls clench around him, and his dick squirted out something inside of her. He groaned loudly into her ear as he did. All the while, he continued thrusting, and she twitched as much as she could (given her bonds) to match with him. After about a minute of this, he finally slowed down, then stopped, then took it out, and Rey could now see that it was as floppy as a piece of grass in the wind.

Kylo then started taking the bonds off of Rey's hands, then the gag from her mouth.

Her first question was, "How... is there any way...?" She couldn't even put words together, poor girl.

Kylo chuckled as he untied her legs, then brought his face up to her level again. "Any way to know this pleasure until we meet again? Yes. Let me show you."

Rey watched as his fingers reached down to her pussy again (she was really starting to get used to calling it that), and he started stroking it with his fingers. He forced her to watch as the pleasure built up again. He then took her hand and started having her do the same thing to herself, his hand guiding her until she was doing it on her own. She started experimenting, and she found her clit, rubbing it furiously until she felt her orgasm come again. It wasn't as strong as when he did it, but she was willing to take it however she could.

By the time she looked around for Kylo again, he was gone, along with his clothes. She only felt a whisper of the Force, and it said one thing only:

 _Until we meet again, Rey._


End file.
